Pokemon and Hunter
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: The Pokémon and Hunter X hunter world are one and the same world, but the region were Hunters are in doesn't have Pokémon and the regions with Pokémon doesn't have Hunters so it's up to Ash to unite them together! Netero believes with the love of all Pokémon, he will succeed. Find out if he can!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I have to admit it, but I just love Hunter X Hunter and Pokemon at the same time, I had to make this! The world will be crossed together and so, let the story begin! I do not own Pokemon or Hunter X Hunter! That is all! Enjoy!**

From this day on, a duo traveled alongside each other without a second thought. Trainer and Pokemon with each other to see if they can reach for their dreams with their determination and bond. The trainer with jet black hair and brown eyes full of will power and heart is named Ash and with his trusted partner, a yellow electric rat with a thunderbolt tail, red cheeks, and adorable black eyes. It's named is Pikachu. These two are inseparable from the beginning of their journey, so no matter how big the evil the forces can be, they will never abandon each other.

The two are waiting at a dock for their ship to their next adventure. It seemed like yesterday since they first began. Now they're going to another region, excited and ready for what's to come.

"Pikachu." Ash replied to his partner. The yellow fellow squeaked as if asking. "I'm invited by this Isaac Netero guy. But I don't know where we're going." He let out a sigh and then stretched as his heart pounded hard. It wasn't of a fear, but of excitement. "So ya' ready to go to see other Pokemon?"

The little guy looked at his master for a moment, then with equal thrill in its eyes, it shouted, "PIKA!"

Soon, they heard a siren go off. They saw it was their boat to go for their next journey to the unknown. They boarded onto the cruise line without them knowing that a trio is following them as well. One was a cat-like Pokemon, and the two are humans, one female, and one male. The two are wearing a red R symbolizing something. The male has light blue hair and emerald green eyes and the female has magenta hair with blue eyes.

"So," the female crackle. "That twerp is going on that ship invited to something, maybe a big party?"

"If so, then that means we should crash it and take all of their Pokemon and riches!" The cat Pokemon suggested.

Then the male explained excitingly, "And maybe even more Rare Pokemon! But first, let's see if we can get Pikachu."

The three snickered at their evil plans as they sneaked into the ship in disguises making sure no one knew who they were.

It has been a few days now and about two more weeks from now, they will soon begin to meet with this Netero guy and see the world of which he speaks of. "Fearsome monster…" Ash repeated the note. Pikachu looked at his partner and tilted his head with curiosity, but he realized he's rephrasing the letter he got. "Exotic Creatures… Vast Riches… Hidden Treasure… Evil Enclaves… Unexplored land…" Soon, his eyes were hidden within his hair until… "AWE MAN!" He shouted. "I'm so soaked to see what's going on! Pikachu! I just can't wait till we get there."

Soon, two rumbles interrupted Ash's speech and the two blushed how their stomachs can really ruin any sort of situation. They two agreed to go to the buffet and eat to their hearts content, but half way there, there was a smokescreen, suddenly, this machine claw grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Protecting the world from devastation." A voice began something that Ash recognized.

Then it was followed by, "To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil with truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Me-owth! That's right!" now the cat creature agreed.

Ash then growled, "Team Rocket!" It was them who got Pikachu… again. His partner is in a tube like cage. He didn't know what to do, but then the jet black hair announced Pikachu's signature move, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Soon, sparks shined the area, but it didn't break the glass. The two were very confused, but then the red-head explained to them, "Sorry twerp, but this will absorb electricity and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"So while we have our Pikachu…" James started.

Then, the Meowth finished the male's sentence, "Then we'll take our leave!"

The smokescreen came again as they escape, but even though it was really thick, Ash broke through it, following them as much as he can. He needed to get Pikachu back, no matter what. He soon reached for his Pokemon, but then he realized that he left the rest of them back at Prof. Oak's lab. ' _Shoot! How can I get Pikachu out of there?_ ' he thought in panic. When they were almost out of sight, an old man with a pony tail and a long beard and moustache and that looks to be a Japanese fighting uniform.

He soon stopped the young boy and asked, "Does this little guy belong to you?"

Ash wondered what he meant, but then again, his Pikachu has been captured by crooks, so he explained to the old guy. "Listen, I'm very sorry, but I have to get my partner back from those bad guys!"

"Oho!" He laughed cheerfully, then this yellow one is you're friend." Soon, the younger boy looked at the old guy's hands to see-

"Pika!" A yellow rat cried out to his master.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in excitement. "But how! How did you-"

"That?" He giggled to himself. He then pressed the button to open the prison the little one was in. "That was an old trick. Oh!" he eyes widen and remembered something important. "I forgot to ask you this, but what's your name, son?"

He looked at his partner's savior and thanked him, "Thank you for saving my Pikachu. My name is Ash, I'm from Pallet Town, and this is my partner Pikachu. I couldn't have done it without you!"

"So you're the famous Ash that met many legendary Pokemon and saved it more than twice! So you must've gotten my letter! I'm Isaac Netero." He explained to the jet haired boy and the yellow creature.

They two gasped at him. They would've never known that Netero was awesome! The two thought he was like a professor like the others, but like the saying, don't judge a book by their cover, right? When they looked down at his feet, they noticed something. His sandals. Japanese style, but it has one long… wooden thing. Pikachu and Ash wondered how he can stay so balanced like that. ' _He must be really amazing_.' They thought.

"It's very nice to meet you! I'm much honored to have you here." He said to Ash with a genuine smile. "But I guess I should've told you beforehand."

Pikachu and Ash looked at each other for a moment, but then.

…

…

…

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SAYING THERE'S NO POKEMON THERE?!" The hazel eyed boy screamed at the top of his lungs. Pikachu simulated the same shock as his master with both eyes widen at that simple fact. And yet the man standing in front of him wasn't so shocked.

He nodded in reply. "That is correct. That's why I want you to come along. To show some of the people here need to know the connection between people and Pokemon." They looked at him for a moment as he continued. "But I must warn you, Ash, there are as many bad guys here as there are in the regions you've been in. I know because I keep hearing that a boy with a Pikachu stops them because they love Pokemon way too much to let crooks let them use them for their evil purposes. But there are also many good guys here as well, and others are just misunderstood. So when we go out, we're going to meet a couple of people that will definitely like."

After that long explanation, they stared at each other, then with full of energy. "Ah-yeah! Let's do it Pikachu!"

"Pika-chu!"

Netero laughed and said that a PC was in the room they're going to talk in.

 **That's it for this chapter! Who's the people that Netero was talking about? And will there be enemies just like Ash face before? And what plan will there be if so? Find out next time! See you guys soon! Follow, Favorite and/or review if you like!**


	2. Ch 2 Who's that Pokemon

**Hello people of the internet, this is Ayame back with another chapter! Now back having a break with all the school work and other junk that has been going on with my life. Ok, here goes! Last time on Pokémon and Hunter, Ash boarded off the ship to a new land with NO POKEMON!? Soon, they meet the one and only Netero to be introduced to some of the Hunters in his continent. Who are the people the Chairman has been talking about? Find out, now!**

Ash and Netero is on an aircraft, flying to where ever they're going to. "See that Pikachu?" The young boy asked excitingly to his partner. The little yellow rat gave a yowl of agreement. "So Pikachu, want to explore this ship?" The yellow one agreed again. The Chairman of the Hunter Association smiled on how you can see how those two can easily get along with each other, but something snapped him out of his trance, "Hey Netero." The young boy said, "It is ok if we travel around, since other people aren't used to seeing Pokémon except me?"

Netero hummed for a moment. Then he nodded his head. The two laughed with exhilaration and ran around to see what's going around. Seeing young ones playing and just having fun always makes him smile. He soon walked towards the window and saw a beautiful view. _'Ash… I know that you will change the world with not just your words, but your heart as well. So please, don't allow your kindness be at vain._ '

They ran as fast as they could to ever corridor of the ship. Pikachu, right behind him, chased him like they're playing tag with each other, that's until there was a big bang! Ash's behind fell onto the ground and Pikachu let out a worried cry. When the jet black hair boy recovered from the hit, he looked up to see what hit him, but then he saw a girl with strawberry pink hair tied with a yellow bow and blue eyes while wearing a white dress with pink top.

He saw that she was on the ground as well. Ash realized that he hit her onto the ground, and got up and asked the girl, "Hey, are you alright? I'm sorry."

The girl looked up to the boy and pouted. "You should be, but since you apologized, I will forgive you!" She stated like a child.

"Yeah," Ash said to her, "Oh, my name is Ash, and this is Pikachu!"

A confused look plastered onto the girl's face, "Pikachu?" She asked until the little guy went up to his master's shoulder. She soon squealed at how adorable it is. "Wow! Really?! This guy is really cute! I wish I could have my own little guy!" but then, she took the Pikachu and gave it a good squeeze. "AWWWW It's so cute!"

"Wait, Pikachu will-"

But little did see knew that the girl is hugging the little one too much and now by self-defense, the electric mouse Pokémon used his Thunderbolt on the poor girl. She was all smoked up and fainted from the shock. "O-ow…"

A sigh was released from the boy and then he explained, "You see, since you're new to all this, Pikachu is an electric mouse Pokémon."

"Pokémon?" The girl asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, that's what Pikachu is. Pokémon have special abilities very unique to their own. Ad there's many more different types of Pokémon around where I'm from. And will lots of care and hardship, you can connect to your Pokémon like a snap. And like people, they also have their own personalities as well."

"Really?!" Ash nodded, "Ok then. My name is Neon, and I would like-"

"Neon?!" Someone shouted to the girl. "Neon!" Another one shouted.

Neon gasped in shock and grabbed Ash's hand to run away. Pikachu then followed the two wondering what's going on. Ash has the same thoughts as his partner and asked, "N-Neon?! Why are we running?! Weren't they-"

The pink haired girl then whispered, "There's no time! We have to hide!"

After a few minutes of running, the three of them have been panting. Pikachu and Ash is now looking at Neon and wondered why she was running. "So…" He panted, "Why were we running like crazy, Neon? Were you trying to escape something?"

Neon sighed and replied with a dirty look in the distance, "Yeah, my dad's body guards!"

Now the two were really confused at this point. They looked at each other and then back at the Neon girl. "What do you mean?"

She soon looked at them and explained, "You see, my dad is a very rich guy because of my powers."

"Powers?"

"Pika?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm known for having the power to see the future. And for some reason, I can't anymore, but all my dad want is to get them back and make a profit out of them. You see, he runs a Mafia company, and I don't want any part of his work. Yeah, getting the riches is one thing, but abusing my powers to get them is another! Not only that, but he keeps giving me all of these promises, but then he breaks them as if they didn't existed! And no matter how many times I try to make my point to him, he doesn't even bother to listen! I wish I had a normal dad that…" soon, tear were let loose from her eyes. "A dad that would just listen to me… and trusts me for once."

Soon, she then burst into tears. Not one of those whiney baby ones, but the one that shows true sadness. Ash wants to do something, but couldn't think of anything. The way she is now, but what? He thought.

Then an idea popped into his head. "I got it!" Neon looked up to the boy and Pikachu, "Why don't you travel with me. I can definitely promise you that I won't abandon you Neon, and I'll make sure that you can have some fun, ok? There's a big open world, and maybe if you get introduced to other Pokémon as well. And we can go on these journey to see if there's any Pokémon around your continent as well, alright?"

"Really?! You won't be like my promise break dad?" She asked in excitement.

Ash nodded and held out his pinkie. "Yeah, Pinkie Promise?" Neon nodded and grabbed his pinkie with her own. "Oh yeah," he reminded to himself, "I'm meeting with some people now, so is it alright if you can meet them as well?" She nodded.

At the landing site, Netero, Ash, Neon, and Pikachu exited the plane. Oh and if you're wondering why Netero isn't saying anything is because the two explained her scenario and allowed her to stay with them. They're really excited of what's going to happen next and now, let's see what the adventure will become, next time.

 **That's it for this story! Ok, now let's see what will happen next time, see you guys soon! Favorite, Follow, and/or Review if you like. BYE!**


End file.
